


Just random things

by Teddy_BearSoup



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Varian Has Issues (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_BearSoup/pseuds/Teddy_BearSoup
Summary: This is just a dump for one shots.I will add tags over time so don't worry!
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Just random things

This week has been a complete mess! The others found his wanted posters from what?  _ Four years ago?  _ Yea four years. Goodness! He really didn’t want them to find out he hurt innocent people because he kill- no encased his father in amber. 

A cold chill ran down his spin as the horrifying memories tried to come flooding back into his mind after forcing them out, like water flooding a dam. 

Varian curled up into a ball attempting to get some rest.  _ WHY IS THIS SO HARD?! _ He rolled from his side to his back, staring blankly at the roof of his tent feeling the feeling of bees stinging his eyes as tears threatened to fall. He aggressively wiped his eyes with his palms sighing. He rolled back onto his side and curled back into a ball finally feeling the exhaustion take over as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes only to be back in Old corona feeling very homesick seeing his childhood home he grew up in with his beloved father. “Wonder where dad is anyways…” He mumbled quietly to himself. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up feeling the whole world spin for him as he reached out to his bed frame to steady himself as the dizziness of getting up to fast wheres off. 

Once the dizziness wheres off he walks to his bedroom door and grabs the doorknob. He takes a deep breath and slowly twists it listening to the clicking it made which brought back nostalgia. He smiles as he pulls it open only for the smile to drop instantly. Varian quirked his eyebrow up as confusion took over as the hallway was bare. It looked like no one ever lived there. The hallway that used to have paintings was just…  _ Empty… _ It was eerie and it made him feel scared for some reason.

Varian sucked in a breath as he started walking to the stairs of his house to see if his father was downstairs but it felt like the hallway was stretching and getting longer and longer… _ Weird… _ He thought as finally he reached the stairs. “Ok that felt like centuries.” He said under his breath as he descended down the wooden stairs.

Okay things definitely weren’t right. These stares when on for what felt like hours! After walking and walking and walking, he decided to run down them only to tumble and fall cursing at his clumsiness as he landed on the stone ground of his living room. 

He stood up stretching hearing his now sore back click from the movement. Varian brushed the dust from the… _Untouched_ _floor?_ Off of himself. He really was starting to regret running down the stairs. GOD! He could practically hear his father lecturing him about running down the stairs now! 

_ “Never run down the stairs Varian! I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself. Got it?” Quiren said calmly to his son when he was five years old after just about catching Varian from nearly falling. _

Varian snapped out the memory and looked up at his living room and it was also very bare. He walked around looking at the living room and there was dust  **everywhere!** “Why hasn’t dad cleaned up?” he said his thought out loud and quickly covered up his mouth before his father or anyone could hear. Varian decided that his father MUST have been in the kitchen if he wasn’t in here.

As he walked to the kitchen he caught a glance at the family portrait. There was his father when he was younger, wearing a dark grey shirt smiling and cuddling his wife and child. His beautiful mother with fiery red hair tied loosely into a bun, olive skin with freckles speckled across her cheeks was also smiling in the embrace cradling him as a baby who was giggling in the photo. The odd thing about this one was that his parents faces were scratched out. It made Varian feel uneasy and looked away and continued walking.

He made his way into the kitchen only to be disappointed that his dad was also not there. He glanced at the table and realised the apples in the fruit bowl were completely rotten.  _ Weird…  _ They were usually completely eaten before they got to that rotten state due to Rudiger being a greedy racoon who adores the shiny red apples that look like rubys. It was only that exact moment in time he realized how unbearably  _ cold  _ it was _.  _ He glanced down at his arms seeing it being full of goosebumps as a cold chill ran down his spine as the hairs at the back of his neck stood up. 

He quickly approached the kitchen window opening the dust blinds earning a few sneezes as he breathed the dust in. His eyes widened in fear as he caught a glimpse outside. The white shine off the snow was blinding like someone shining a bright light in his eyes. A lump formed in his throat as he tried to swallow it nothing happened.

He took off in a sprint to his lab falling as the carpet on the floor slid causing him to go crashing into the stone floor. Pain shot up from his hip down his legs and up his sides as he landed knocking his hip into the floor.  _ That's gonna leave a nasty bruise…  _ He didn’t let that bother as he quickly got back on his feet and rushed down the stairs to his lab.

“Dad?! DAD?!” He yelled rushing down the damp stairs into his lab. “Dad are y-” His breath hitched at the familiar sight of his father clearly in pain holding a note, encased in that horrific golden amber. Varian dropped to his knees, vision blurring as tears flowed down his cheeks which felt nice compared to the feeling of his face being completely on fire. He covered his mouth to muffle his sobs as he banged his forehead into the cold stone floor of his lab. 

_ “VARIAN HOW COULD YOU!”  _ Rapunzel's voice rang out. 

_ “Even after  _ **_everything_ ** _ hairstripe here has done… You're going to  _ **_TRUST HIM?!_ ** _ ”  _ Eugene's voice said loudly as the boy moved his hands quickly to his ears trying his hardest to block out the noise. 

_ WHY WERE THEY SO LOUD?!  _ He could have sworn his ears were bleeding but as he slowly moved his left gloved hand he breathed a slight sigh of relief seeing there was no thick taffy-like blood on it. Varian needed to get out of here! But as he lifted his head and tried to stand, his knees buckled and he fell back down on them again with a yelp.

_ “Where do you think you are going  _ **_little man?!_ ** _ ”  _ He heard lance say laughing slightly.

_ “Are you  _ **_betraying_ ** _ us boy?”  _ Clementine this time and despite how she sounds calm he knows there was a hint of frustration in her voice.

_ “ _ **_TRAITORS_ ** _ to Saporia  _ **_pay_ ** _ with their  _ **_LIVES_ ** _!”  _ Andrew yelled as Varians hands shot to his throat as the feeling of Andrew dangling Varian off the side of the huge flying ship to a deathly drop. 

“I’m getting on the RIGHT side of history!” He said to them… Or…  _ Himself _ … Really.

_ “Don’t you have a kingdom to  _ **_overthrow_ ** _ or… Something.”  _ He heard Feldspar say calmly and uninterested.

There was sounds of children crying around him out of fear which broke his heart.

_ “I’m a friend… Or I’d like to be~”  _ He heard Zhan Tiri whisper in his ears sending tingles down his spine, but not the good ones.

He let out a cry as he banged his head on the floor again grabbing his hair so tightly it hurt. He was sure he was ripping the strands out. 

The voices just kept getting louder…  **And louder… AND LOUDER!** It was unbearable at this point. “PLEASE… S-STOP!” He cried out in pain but it done nothing.

“...rian?”

Make them stop… 

“Varian?”

Make them leave…

“Varian.”

Please…

“Varian!”

The cold floor underneath him broke apart into crumbs and he started to fall into a pit of black rocks then-

* * *

Varian jolted awake and sat up. He was covered in cold sweat and tears were running freely down his face. He was shaking like a leaf clinging onto a branch in autumn as the wind threatened to blow it away. It was all a dream. Just a bad dream. That's all. Nothing to worry about. Right?

Varian was completely oblivious of the blond haired boy sitting next to him with a concerned look on his face until the blond gently placed a hand on his back for comfort but he harshly jolted away.

“Woah there goggles! Are you okay..?” Hugo said, concerned for the raven haired boy.

“Y-yea…” Varian took a shaky breath in and breathed out.

Hugo sat next to him patiently “...Can I touch you?” He said quietly and Varian nodded slightly rubbing his eyes and sniffling. The blond quickly pulled him into an embrace. “Bad dream?” Hugo asked as he pulled away from Varian and looked into his baby blue eyes that looked like sapphires. Varians eyes connected to the blond's dark green emerald-like eyes as he nodded, still shaking as tears blurred his vision again. “Well you're safe with me. Okay sweetcheeks?” Hugo said calmly, wiping Varians tears away with his thumb.

“Y-yea…” Varian laughed slightly burying his head into the blond's chest as Hugo smiled slightly and ran his fingers through varians hair then kissed the top of Varians head. 

Varian was slowly drifting back off to sleep again and Hugo whispered tiredly “G’night babe…”


End file.
